Xavier
'Character History' The history of Xavier is a long but sad one. Thousands of years ago Xavier lived in a small but flourishing kingdom with his father Archimedes who had the authority given to him by the angels of the lord to wield some of God's power in an effort to end the conflict between mankind and the monsters that inhabited the earth with the humans. Xavier was set to inherit his father's powers on his 21st birthday however Xavier had his own plans as he and the king's daughter had fallen in love but were forbidden to marry. One day however a terrible plague swept across the land and the king's daughter fell ill because of it. Determined to save the woman he loved and to prove to the king he was worthy of his daughter's love Xavier set off on his own to find a cure. During his travels he was unfortunately met by a demon disguised as an angel who led him to the lost caverns of Mordecai the world's greatest alchemist who had disappeared years earlier. The demon tricked Xavier into drinking a potion that Mordecai had created that would make anyone immortal and then instructed him to give the princess a deadly poison which he claimed was the cure. When Xavier returned she drank the poison and then died in her lover's arms. With this the bitter and angry king ordered Xavier's immediate execution however he found that no weapon could kill him however he could feel pain so the king had him tortured and then exiled from the kingdom. Xavier begged his father to remove the effects of the potion but his father refused knowing that the followers of Lucifer would use Xavier to get to him. From that day on Xavier wandered the earth looking for a way to end his immortal torment so he could join his beloved princess in death hoping that the princess would still wait for him and love him despite what the demon had led him to do. One of his most notable examples of trying to end his immortal torment came in 1995. During this time he had been hiding out on Avalon in the forest living out his lonely and sad existence. He eventually befriended a fairy named Azura, a friend of Alyxis who led her and Randolf Marcotte and Michael Harter holder of the magical ring of Solomon to Xavier's hiding place so they could hide out from the evil forces chasing them. There Xavier revealed to them his true name and his history. Xavier agreed to help them in their efforts to defeat Samuel Tennant who was actually Death one of Lucifer's followers and brought them to Tennant's ship. However he was soon found out to be working with him as he promised him an end to his immortal torment by using the ring of Solomon. Once Death was defeated Xavier attempted to use the ring to end his curse but ended up opening a portal in time and space which then transported Alyxis to the future. Angered and being deprived of having his curse ended again Xavier retreated and remained unheard of for a number of years. Eventually Xavier resurfaced years later being aided by Malphas who unbeknownst to him was the same demon who led him to be eternally cursed in the first place. Believing that Malphas was a lost soul who wanted to get into heaven he led Xavier on a quest to gain three items belonged to the Crusaders to open up the gates of heaven however it was really a gateway to open up Eden and unleash the tree of knowledge where Malphas would have someone bite the forbidden fruit and should they do so they'd unleash a powerful and dark evil on the world. Eventually after a long battle with the Crusaders and their allies Xavier was finally removed of his immortality by Nixon who was really Mordecai all along who had spent years trying to find Xavier to help him and remove his immortality. With his curse finally over the Crusaders revealed the truth to Xavier about Malphas angering Xavier that he was tricked so many times and was once again tricked by same evil being twice. Finally Malphas was defeated by the Crusaders however the portal that he opened that was now collapsing in on itself was still there. Deciding that he should pay the price for what he's done Xavier entered the portal and closed it ending the destruction he helped caused and redeeming himself of is former wrong doings. Eventually Xavier finally managed to cross into another existence and returned to his young body and became reunited with his love and they both managed to cross over to heaven ready to face whatever consequences they would face together. And thus the long and sad tale of Xavier had finally ended with a happy ending. 'Personality:' Xavier was a man of noble nature who was corrupted by evil who cared about the one he loved. He was once happy until his love died and he was exiled. From then on he remained a sad and bitter individual who remained determined despite all he went through to end his immortal torment. He also wasn't a fan of killing those who didn't interfere with his plans as such when he was angry at Malphas for killing Jason Turner and would only destroy people if they stood in his way. Once he was redeemed of his sins Xavier became the man he once was again no longer to be manipulated by evil and to finally be at peace. Powers and Abilities: Xavier was one of the most powerful beings on the planet. He had many magical powers that he perfected over the years including that of Awesomeness energy and Righteousness energy powers possessed by Leaf and Sean respectively. His most powerful and most notable ability was his immortality given to him by Mordecai's potion. However the potion's power came at a price as Xavier eventually wanted it taken from it seeing it as a curse only wanting to be reunited with his love. He also possessed a cane that could be used for combat but he mostly used it as a means for support and it was his most distinct feature other than his gold mask how he gained even he didn't know. Relationship With His Allies And Friends/Enemies: Allies: The Crusaders: The Crusaders were once enemies of Xavier's until Malphas's true nature was revealed thus making them his allies and Malphas his real enemy. He was made to believe they were his enemies who were determined to stop him from ending his immortal torment however the Crusaders were mainly trying to help him get rid of his immortality. He then helped them in defeating Malphas and made peace with them. Enemies: Malphas: Malphas was once Xavier's ally until he learned how he tricked him twice first how he was the one who caused him to gain his immortality in the first place and secondly when he tricked him into opening up a portal that could destroy the world. Beforehand though Xavier trusted Malphas with everything he said Malphas keeping up the appearance of a meek and noble servant. When Malphas was revealed Xavier attempted to fight him off for all the trouble he caused but was shoved aside for his trouble. He helped defeat Malphas by undoing the actions both caused by closing the portal thus ending the evil of the demon he once trusted. Trivia: • Xavier is a character with an interesting history. He was a character that Zac created years ago for one of their original ZMEDIA series Joe the Shopkeeper as the villain of the show's unproduced third season. His original name was Xavier Boxton a parody of the name Xbox and he was Nixon and his dad's magical mentor apparently having been frozen in a block of ice similar to the origin to Captain America according to Zac anyway in the Cipher Crusade 2 Making Of. This history became completely altered when it came to this film with only his name, his magical abilities and his physical appearance being the only part of the original character remaining. • • • •